Stuck On You
by dreamer82687
Summary: CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The last and final chapter, sorry its so short!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
NOTE: In this story Theresa is not married to Julian, does not have a son, and does not live in the Crane Mansion. Also Charity and Miguel go through with the wedding (Kay is not pregnant). And Theresa is on Ivy's good side.  
  
"Here you are M'am." the chaffuer said helping the beautiful young woman out of the car.  
  
"Thank you." she said, watching the car drive away. Her heart pounded as she stood in front of the church. Part of her wanted to walk in the church to tell everyone she was back, but the other part was nervous and wanted to get back in the car. "No." she said to herself, "You came this far and its your little brothers wedding!" She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. She walked around the church until she saw three men with their backs to her. She automatically realized who they were- Antonio, Luis, and Miguel. Smiling brightly she ran up behind Miguel and covered his eyes.  
  
Luis looked at her in suprise. He opened his mouth to say something but she gave him a look so he would know it was a suprise. He read her thoughts and smiled and said "Guess who it is bro!"   
  
Miguel chewed on the bottom of his lip trying to think of who it could be. Everyone that he wanted to be at his wedding was there- except... "Theresa?!" he said, turning around quickly. She smiled and nodded her head. He quickly grabbed her into a hug. "How did you-" he began to say,   
  
"We'll worry about that later! Right now you're about to get married to Charity!" Theresa exclaimed. Luis and Antonio walked over and they all had a group hug.  
  
"Mijo, its time." Pilar's voice said from behind them. She looked at the young woman who was giving her sons a hug, "Theresita!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mama!" Theresa said running over to her and giving her a hug. They hugged for a minute and Pilar let go with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I've missed you so much!" she said.  
  
"I have too Mama." Theresa said blinking back the tears that were threatening to ruin her makeup.  
  
"Here," Pilar said grabbing her hand, "we must go! The wedding is about to start!"  
  
"Oh!" Theresa said. "Good luck!" she whispered to Miguel.  
  
Theresa and Pilar bounded through the doors to the church and grabbed a seat. "Theresa!?" people exclaimed. Theresa just smiled to herself. She wondered if Ethan was there. ETHAN her mind screamed. She had missed him so much while she was away for the summer. She wondered what he had done this summer without her- if he had moved on with someone else. The thought of Ethan with someone else, let alone Gwen stabbed her heart like a knife. The processional music began to play and she turned around to watch the bridesmaids and the bride walk down the aisle. She first saw Kay Bennett walk down the aisle. It must be hard for her to see her best friend marry her cousin. Theresa glanced over at Miguel, he looked so nervous. Theresa was lost in a train of thought that she never noticed that Charity was now standing at the altar beside Miguel. She smiled at the two, they were so in love. It made her think of when she and Ethan first fell in love. She would do anything for him, her Ethan. She squirmed in her seat, wishing Father Lonigan would hurry up so she could find Ethan. She clapped as Miguel kissed his bride. She wondered if she and Ethan would ever get married. She kicked herself. She couldn't believe she had been daydreaming about Ethan instead of watching her brother get married. She got up from her seat and went off to find Ethan.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa sat at the table during the reception and watched everyone dance. She had looked for Ethan, but hadn't found him yet. There was so many people there! She sighed to herself and ate a bite of the wedding cake, it was delicious! She was interrupted by a handsome guy that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" He asked, cutting into her thoughts. She looked up and quickly said no. He studied her for a second. She was very beautiful and had eyes that anyone could get lost in. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Fox Crane, and you are?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
"Theresa! Lopez-Fitzgerald. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." she said blushing as she shook his hand. "Ethan never told me he had a brother! Well, half-brother that is!" she said remembering that Ethan wasn't really a Crane.   
  
"Oh, so you're /i Theresa." he said looking at her curiously.  
  
"I guess?" she said questionably.  
  
"Oh, um, Pilar had told me about you and I've heard how you and my half bro were dating before I moved here." he said filling her in.  
  
"Oh! So you're living in Harmony now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." iAnd it looks like its going to be fun/i he added silently to himself.  
  
"Thats awesome, even though there's nothing really special about Harmony." she said smiling. Fox smiled back, she had such a beautiful smile.  
  
"You know, it's such a shame for such a beautiful young woman like you not to be on the floor dancing like everyone else." he said flirting as Theresa blushed.  
  
"And what actually are you suggesting?" she flirted back.  
  
Fox stood from his chair and took Theresa's arm. "I'm suggesting that you dance with me." he said looking intently into her eyes. Theresa shivered, he knew exactly how to get a girl. She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Just as they got on the floor, a slow song started to play.   
  
/i Theresa thought, iif only Ethan were here to dance with me/i she thought as she nervously wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. They were just getting into a deep conversation when a familiar voice interrupted them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to cut in." the voice said.   
  
"Sure." Fox said curtly. "Nice dancing with you Theresa." he whispered to her.  
  
Theresa's heart pounded as she came face to face with Ethan. "Ethan." she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Her stomach did a huge flip flop, Ethan made her feel like no one else could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled to herself.  
  
"I missed you Theresa." he said to her. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again.  
  
"I missed you too Ethan, so much." she said closing her eyes.   
  
"Theresa-" Ethan began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Shh." she whispered. "Just dance with me."  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer to him. He forgot about Gwen, and about every other person that was in the room. Right now all that mattered to him was that Theresa was back in his life again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"You remember how we used to lay under the stars at night?" she asked Ethan as she pulled his jacked more tightly around her.  
  
"How could I forget." he replied. "Look, Theresa, there's something I need to tell you..." he said drifting off.  
  
She turned around, "Shoot." she said as her eyes twinkled. Ethan felt a deep pang in his heart. He loved her so much, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to tell her.  
  
"When you left this summer..." he started to say as he looked down at his hands. He regained his composure and looked back up into Theresa's eyes, "Uh, Gwen and I became engaged. We're getting married Theresa. /i"  
  
Theresa's smile quickly faded. "W-w-hat?" she said as the tears slid down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa, but wait, let me finish." he said. Theresa nodded as she grabbed onto the deck for her balance. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes, "Look Theresa, I love you more than life itself. I felt so lonely when you left...What I'm trying to say is, if you can truly tell me that you still love me I swear I will stop the wedding with Gwen tomorrow in a heartbeat and be with you."   
  
To his suprise Theresa shook her head. "No Ethan, you know I can't let you do that. I love you so much, but Gwen probably spent such a long time planning for your wedding, and it would hurt her too much if you didn't marry her. She loves you Ethan and you obviously love her too if you wanted to marry her. You should finish what you started, Ethan." she said. Once she said those words she automatically wished she could take them back, but she couldn't. What was said was said.   
  
"N-no Theresa!" Ethan cried. "I can't marry Gwen, I won't. Not when I love you and I know that you love me."  
  
"Ethan, if I didn't come back today you would have married Gwen anyway. Please don't do this, marry Gwen." she said firmly.  
  
Ethan searched into her eyes and sorrow overcame him as he saw that she meant what she said. "Theresa." he whispered holding her face in his hands. "If I marry Gwen I want you to know that you have my heart."  
  
"We still have tonight." she whispered back as the tears began to slide down her face even faster.  
  
Ethan felt hope as he heard her words. "Yes, we still have tonight." he whispered. And with that final sentence he took Theresa off to a room so they could have a night neither of them would ever forget. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Theresa! Are you coming?" Pilar yelled up the steps.  
  
"Yes Mama! I'll be right there!" Theresa yelled back as she touched up her makeup. She reached for her mascara but then stopped herself. She knew that when she saw Ethan put a ring on Gwen's finger her mascara would not last. She walked down the steps to find Pilar waiting for her.   
  
"Theresa, you look beautiful." Pilar said. She quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Mija, do not go to the wedding. I know it will hurt you terribly." she pleaded with Theresa.  
  
"No Mama. I must go." she said. Pilar nodded and they headed out the door for the church  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa looked up from the wedding program sheet to see Ethan standing at the altar waiting for /i. She choked back the tears that she knew were going to fall soon. Ethan looked at her and their eyes locked. She remembered the night before. Pilar would be angry if she knew that they had made love. Theresa longed to be the one walking down the aisle to be Ethan's wife. She hated how Fate played games. Theresa broke her eyes away as she watch Gwen walk down the aisle. Walk down the aisle towards /i. /i Ethan. She wanted to cry but all of her tears had been cried the night before. She had nothing left in her, all she could do was be strong. And thats what she did. She was strong as she heard Ethan say "I do." She practiced self control as her oppurtunity to tell Ethan he couldn't go through with marrying Gwen passed by. And she practiced sportsmanship as she clapped while Mr. and Mrs. /i Winthrop walked out of the church. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that he would give her strength to make it through the reception.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa sadly stood by and watched as Gwen and Ethan danced together. She longed to be with him. His eyes met hers and she knew instantly that he felt the same way. The song ended and everyone clapped. The mic squeeked as Chad stopped the music to say something. "Attention everyone. We're going to play a quick game sponsored by Mrs. Ivy Crane." he began. Theresa sighed and listened intently on what the game was going to be. She needed something to cheer her up.  
  
"My computer is going to randomly pick two names and the names that are picked have to dance together!" he said. Everyone chuckled. Theresa on the other hand sat up quickly in her seat. It was a chance to be in Ethan's arms one last time. Chad rambled through names as suprised couples grabbed each other and headed for the dance floor. Her heart pounded in her chest as he said, "Next we have Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and...Ethan Winthrop! The groom!" he exclaimed.   
  
Everyone looked over at Theresa and clapped. Theresa had to catch her breath as she realized that she was going to dance with Ethan. Ethan quickly let go of Gwen and walked towards Theresa. She weakly smiled and stood from her chair. Everyone watched as she danced with Ethan. No longer her Ethan, but Gwen's Ethan. Both of their eyes filled with sadness for they both knew that this was their last dance together. Theresa searched for words inside of her head to say to Ethan, but she could think of nothing. She wanted to tell Ethan that there was still hope, that they could be together. But her hopes were crushed as she remembered that he was now married to Gwen. She let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Theresa," Ethan whispered, "I think I know a way for us to be together."  
  
Life re-entered Theresa's body as she heard his words. "I'm listening." she said anxiously.  
  
"We can be lovers in secret. No one will have to know." he said.  
  
Theresa let go of him as if she had been slapped in the face. "So is that what you think of me?" she hissed.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Theresa?" Ethan whispered.  
  
Theresa looked back around to see everyone was still watching them and danced with Ethan again. "I am not just some low life whore you can take to your bedroom every night! I have feelings too Ethan! The only way we could be together was if you left Gwen, but you're not going to so there is no hope for us. No matter how much I wish there was, its the truth." she whispered softly.   
  
Ethan nodded, "I'm sorry." he apologized, "I-I just love you so much. I would do anything just to spend one minute of my time with you."   
  
"I know Ethan, I would too." she said. Ethan stopped dancing and smiled at everyone as he lead Theresa out of the room.  
  
"Can we have one last kiss?" he asked her.  
  
A unexpected tear fell from Theresa's eye as she nodded. Ethan took her in his arms and kissed her with everything that he had in him. Theresa had his heart, and she always would. The kiss ended even though they both wanted it to never stop.  
  
"Goodbye Ethan." Theresa said.  
  
"Goodbye, Theresa." he said with tears in his eyes. Theresa slowly let go of his hand and walked away. As she walked away he knew that he had lost Theresa forever. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Theresa ran out onto the balcony for fresh air. Knowing that Ethan was no longer hers made her want to shrivel up and die. She began to sing a song in her head to comfort herself.  
  
I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
Like the words, Theresa couldn't fake it anymore. She tried to be strong with all her might, but she was dying inside. There was no strength, and no hope left. The tears began to pour down her face as she silently sobbed. Why had she even come back to Harmony to where only hurt awaited her? She felt angry. Angry at Ethan. She hated him for moving on, for not waiting for her to come home. She hated him for breaking her heart into pieces like he did. But she loved him. She loved the way he made her feel, the way he smiled, the way he was. She loved Ethan Winthrop and she knew it was going to be hard to forget about him. And it hurt. It hurt so bad to know he was out of her life, to know that he was married to Gwen...to know that she was now alone. She was scared, scared to face the world alone. She began to sink to the ground, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She didn't open her eyes to see whom they belonged too, she began to cry in their arms. And little did she know that those arms were going to help her through life without Ethan.  
  
A/N: Words from /i by Stacie Orrico.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you ok now?" the arms owner softly whispered. Theresa let go and nodded as she wiped her eyes with the tissues he had given her. She looked up to find Fox, the man that she had danced with last night.  
  
"Fox." she whispered. "I feel so awful! I feel like there's nothing else in my life to look forward too." her voice trembled.  
  
"Shh." he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. And I think I know just the thing to make you forget about Ethan for a while."  
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked curiously.  
  
"Work." he said.  
  
"Work?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am the heir to the Crane fortune and I'm partly in charge of Crane Industries, so why don't you work with us as a fashion consultant- or something! I'm sure I could find something to your liking there." he offered.  
  
"Really?! I mean, that would be great!" she said. The twinkle was back in her eye again.  
  
"No problem. Now," he began, "you should get some sleep. I expect you to be in my office at 7 A.M. sharp next Monday!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Theresa said smiling.  
  
Fox smiled back and began to walk away. "Fox?" Theresa said.  
  
"Yes?" he said turning around.  
  
"Thanks, a lot." she said sincerely.  
  
He nodded and walked off as he smiled to himself. A little bit of him was disappointed and he didn't know why. He guessed he was hoping for her to say something else. Maybe ask him out on a date. There was something about Theresa that tugged at his heart. Was he falling in love with her? He couldn't be, after all she still was in love with his brother. Fox shook his head and decided that he needed some rest. So he headed for the stairs to his room. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Theresa nervously fumbled with her suitcase. She was a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to expect on the first day of her new job. She sat in the chair in the lobby room waiting for the secretary to tell her that Fox was ready to see her. Then she saw Ethan. She froze and remembered that he also worked here. He looked over at her and walked over to her with a suprised look on his face.  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I start a new job here at Crane Industries today!" she managed to get out without making a fool of herself. "What are /i doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with your wife, /i?" she asked.  
  
It stung Ethan's heart to hear the love of his life ask why he wasn't at home with his wife. "Our honeymoon's over, Theresa." he replied.  
  
"Oh." she said as a deafening silence filled the air.   
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, Mr. Crane is ready to see you now." the secretary said to Theresa.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said getting to her feet. She forced herself to give Ethan a smile and walked into Fox's office.  
  
"You made it!" Fox exclaimed as he turned around in his recliner to face Theresa. Theresa nodded and took a seat in front of his desk. "Hey, what's wrong T? You look a little pale." he said concerned.  
  
"Nothing." she lied as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"C'mon Theresa. I know somethings wrong. Wait, let me guess. It's Ethan isn't it. You just saw him?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. "No matter how hard I try to forget about him..." she drifted off as she began to cry. She sniffed and Fox jumped up to give her tissue. She took it thankfully and said, "I'm sorry. It seems like every time I'm around you I'm crying about Ethan or something." she said trying to let out a laugh.   
  
"No, its ok. You can talk to me about anything, ok?" he said.  
  
Theresa smiled, "You've been so great to me Fox. You're giving me a much needed job, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to...it feels like I've known you forever! I don't see why your family doesn't get along with you." she said.  
  
iBecause I'm not Ethan/i Fox thought. "It's no problem Theresa. Really. You're a wonderful girl and I hate to see you sad and I will do whatever I can in my power to make you feel better." he affirmed.   
  
Theresa gave him a weak smile, "What about a hug?" she said jokingly. Without hesitation Fox pulled Theresa into a hug. Theresa sighed and closed her eyes. For that minute that she hugged Fox she had forgotten all the pain that she felt. Maybe Fox /i the thing that could help her move on without Ethan. iNo Theresa, it would be way too fast for you to move on!/i she scolded herself.   
  
"Fox, here's the-" Ethan began to say, but he froze as he saw Theresa in Fox's arms. "What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.   
  
Fox and Theresa quickly jerked away from each other. "Ethan!" Theresa exclaimed, "It's really not what you think..." she began, but Fox cut her off.  
  
"No Theresa, let me tell him." he said getting to his feet, "I was just giving Theresa here a hug after she told me everything. I know what's going through your mind, but its not true."  
  
Ethan looked from Theresa to Fox. "I believe you. I know Theresa would never go to someone as low as you." he said hatefully.   
  
"Ethan!" Theresa scolded.  
  
Ethan looked at Theresa and immediately felt guilty, "Sorry Fox. Just stay away from Theresa." he said and walked out the room.  
  
Fox laughed to himself and turned back towards Theresa. "Sorry about that." he said.  
  
"No, its ok." she said holding herself. Once she and Fox had pulled away from their hug she felt the hurt all over again.   
  
"Well, let me show you to your new office." Fox said, and Theresa followed closely behind him. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Theresa laughed as she shot another airball. She and Fox were playing basketball at the local gym. "I sure can't shoot for anything!" she laughed out of breath.   
  
"You got that right." Fox said giving her a funny look.  
  
They looked at each other and began to laugh. Over the past couple of weeks they had became best friends. Fox had helped her through the struggle with Ethan, and now thanks to him Ethan was no longer on her mind, only work.   
  
"Meet you outside for lunch?" Fox asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Theresa said and they both headed for the showers.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And so then I saw this leg dangling from the ceiling..." Fox paused to sip his club soda, "and I realized it was Mother's leg!" Theresa laughed uncontrollably as she held her side. Fox had been telling her funny stories all day. "So I was like Mother, are you ok?! And she said 'Of course- I didn't snag my pantyhouse!'"   
  
Theresa doubled over to the ground in laughter. The thought of Ivy falling through the ceiling and only caring about snagging her stocking was hilarious. "You are too funny!" Theresa said in between breaths.   
  
Fox smiled, "Do you have any stories?" he asked.  
  
"No. I was too busy fantasizing over Ethan my whole childhood." she said, and suddenly bit her lip. "Grr! You know thats the first time I've thought about him in weeks thanks to you!" she smiling and poking Fox.   
  
Fox didn't know what was running through his mind, but all he wanted to do was take Theresa in his arms and kiss her. She made him feel like no one ever had. iYou better take the moment while you have it/i he thought to himself. He slowly reached over, about to pull Theresa into a kiss when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Theresa! There you are!" the voice said. Theresa and Fox turned around to see who it was and there stood Ethan. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep in a couple of days or probably not even a shower! Theresa jumped up and walked over to Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, are you ok?" she asked, he didn't look like his normal self.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to you?" he asked, he paused and looked at Fox, "Alone?"  
  
"Sure!" Theresa said, curiously following him into a vacant spot.  
  
"I, I um...Gwen and I got a divorce, Theresa." Ethan managed to get out.  
  
Theresa gasped, "What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I found out that she was the one that sent everything to the tabloids, how could I have believed that you did? I am so sorry for believing it Theresa. And I wanted to talk to you about something else..." he said drifting off.  
  
Theresa took in a deep breath, "Ok."  
  
"Theresa, I know things didn't go so smoothly with me marrying Gwen and everything when I really loved you...I think there is still hope for us, I think we were meant to be together! Can you just give me one more chance?"   
  
Theresa stood in front of Ethan in total shock. Even though she had gotten over him, she still loved him, no matter what. She ran her fingers through her hair wondering what she should say. "Um, wow. Ethan, do you think you could give me some time to think about this? I mean, you really hurt me and I don't know if I could just start dating you again just like that."  
  
"You can have all the time in the world you need Theresa." Ethan said, "Just keep in mind the night before I married Gwen." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked off. Theresa eyes followed him as he left. She didn't know if this was a dream or reality. Did Ethan just actually tell her he divorced Gwen and that he wanted to be with her again? Theresa sucked in fresh air and sat down on a nearby bench. She was so lost into what had just happened that she didn't even hear Fox calling her name.  
  
"Theresa?" he yelled.  
  
"What?" she finally said answering him.   
  
"You're totally dazed, what just happened there?" he asked.  
  
"Ethan, Ethan wants me to give him another chance. He divorced Gwen." she said staring at the ground. She began to repeat that over and over to herself out loud.  
  
"Theresa, I really don't think you should-" Fox began to say, but Theresa cut him off.  
  
"Ethan divorced Gwen! He wants me to give him another chance! Can you believe this Fox! I've been waiting for this moment and I totally blew it! I should have told him yes right away. Oh my, I need to find him! I've got to find Ethan!" Theresa babbled as she jumped to her feet. Fox had never seen her look this excited in a long time, it was kind of scary to know that she was going to run back in Ethan's arms.   
  
"Theresa, are you sure about this? He hurt you REALLY bad Theresa. I think you should think about this a little while longer." Fox said trying to convince her.  
  
Theresa held up her hand, "No Fox. I love Ethan and he loves me. We're meant to be together! I've got to find him!" she said smiling. She gave Fox a quick hug and ran off to find Ethan. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Theresa walked around the park until she finally found Ethan sitting on a bench under a tree. She paused as she remembered how they had once kissed under that tree. She smiled to herself, hoping it would happen again and ran over to him. "Ethan!" she yelled.  
  
Ethan looked up from the ground and smiled when he saw Theresa running over to him. She was so beautiful, he loved her so much. He wanted to be with her. He stood up on his feet as she approached him.  
  
"Hey." she said softly.  
  
"Hey." he responded.  
  
There was an ackward silence until Theresa broke the ice. "Ethan, I've been thinking and I think there is hope for us. I want to give you a second chance, that is if you still want one." she said looking anxiously at Ethan.  
  
"Yes! I still do!" Ethan pratically shouted. He picked Theresa up and twirled her around in his arms. He put her back down on the ground and looked intently into her eyes. "I love you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa shivered, she hadn't heard those words in so long and it felt so good to hear them from Ethan. "And I love you Ethan Winthrop." she replied. Ethan slowly closed the space between their faces and kissed her. The kiss started out gentle and soft and then became strong and longing.   
  
Ethan and Theresa were too caught up in their kiss that they didn't see Fox watching them from behind another tree. His heart ached. He hated seeing Theresa back in Ethan's arms, expecially when he was just about to show her his true feelings for her. Even though he hated Ethan, he had a weird feeling about Ethan and Theresa getting back together. He didn't want to see Theresa hurt all over again. It would kill him to see her hurt. He would kill Ethan if he hurt Theresa over again. Fox sighed, turned around, and walked away.  
  
Ethan and Theresa finally pulled away from their kiss to catch some air. Ethan held Theresa in his arms, "I've been waiting so long to do that again." he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I have too." she whispered back. Tears of happiness began to roll down her cheek.   
  
Ethan pulled her away from him, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked with concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing," she said wiping away her tears, "it's just I wished so long for this to happen but I gave up thinking I lost you forever and now..."  
  
"Shh." Ethan said pulling her back into his arms. "I promise you will be together forever. I love you."   
  
Theresa sighed, "I love you too." she closed her eyes and was lost in eternal bliss.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Fox said groggily, wiping his eyes. Who would be knocking on his door at 10 o'clock in the morning? He opened the door and there stood Theresa. She looked so bright wearing a huge grin on her face. And she looked so beautiful-  
  
"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Theresa said interuppting his train of thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come in." he said, moving out the way so she could come in. He closed the door and turned around towards her. "So, what's goin' on?" he asked grabbing a chair.  
  
"Lets just say I had the best time of my life last night! Ethan took me to dinner, and it was so romantic! And then we walked along the beach! I'm so glad he's back in my life again!" Theresa said excitedly.  
  
Fox looked down trying not to let Theresa see the disappointment on his face. She was too happy right now and he didn't want to ruin it by telling her that he didn't think that getting back with Ethan was a good idea.  
  
"Earth to Fox!" she said.  
  
Fox snapped his head up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Dude, you were just like out of it. Is everything ok?" Theresa asked.  
  
No, everything's not okay, Fox thought. "Yeah, I guess its because its so EARLY in the morning!" he said tickling Theresa.   
  
Theresa laughed. "Well, you should get used to it by now."  
  
"Meaning?" Fox flirted.  
  
"Meaning, now that Ethan and I are back together, I made need a little guy advice at times, you know?" Theresa said happily.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. Screw the idea about not telling her that getting back with Ethan is a crappy idea he thought. "Well let me give you a 'little guy advice' right now, T. I don't think that you should get back with Ethan, period." he snapped.   
  
"Excuse me? WHY?" Theresa asked looking hurt.  
  
Fox felt a sudden pang of guilt as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap on you like that." he apologized. Theresa nodded. "The reason is because I just don't want to see Ethan hurt you all over again." Fox said half truthly, and also because I'm in love with you, he added to himself.  
  
Theresa smiled and stood up from her seat. "Aww, how sweet of you! That's good that you're looking out for me Fox but Ethan's not going to hurt me all over agian. I KNOW it. I think our relationship is going to last this time."  
  
Fox swallowed. What if she was right? What if Ethan and Theresa's relationship DID last? He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't even let the chance come up. You've got to tell her Fox, he thought. He was about to tell the real reason why he didn't want her back with Ethan, but she was already at the door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Fox! Bye!" she said and quickly ran out of the house.   
  
"Bye." Fox silently added.   
  
Theresa sighed as she sunk into the seat of her car. She knew Fox wasn't telling her the whole truth about why he didn't think getting back with Ethan was a good idea, and she was going to find out. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Theresa sighed as she watched TV. She and Ethan and been back together for a couple of months now but he was starting to act very weird. Whitney kept telling her that she had been seeing Ethan with Gwen a few times at the B&B. Theresa didn't believe her until last night. Theresa knew that if it were true about Ethan and Gwen, she would kill Gwen for ruining her life again. She didn't know what had gotten into her when she bought a gun from a local shop, or when she stuffed in her purse on her way over to Ethan's house. She just had a feeling that something big was going to happen that night. And it did.  
  
~*THE NIGHT BEFORE*~  
Theresa pulled her car up in front of Ethan's house. Tonight was the moment of truth, tonight she was going to find out if the things that she had been told by Whitney were just true or a dream. "Please let it be a dream." she whispered as she got out of the car. She was sure to close the door lightly so that Ethan would not know she was there. Quietly, she tiptoed down the sidewalk and up the steps to his house. She pulled out the key that he had given last week. He said he wanted to 'step up there relationship'. Fox of course didn't approove of this. She began to have a feeling that Fox liked her, but she wasn't sure. He couldn't. She knew Fox and if he had feelings for her he would have told her sooner.  
  
Theresa quietly unlocked the front door, let herself in and gently closed the door. She turned around and to her dismay there was a trail of clothes- a womans and mans clothes- from the door to the steps. "That bitch." she thought. She covered her mouth with her hands so that the wail that was threatening to come out wouldn't. Tears streamed down Theresa's face as she tiptoed up the stairs. She followed the clothes. She was getting closer to the room. Her heart pounded as she stood in the doorway. As she saw Ethan and Gwen making love. Theresa trembled with hate and anger and reached in her bag for the gun.  
  
She pulled it out and examined it. Was she willing to do this? Yes. Ethan and Gwen were going to pay. Her hands shook violently as she pulled the gun up and pointed it toward there bodies. She closed her eyes not at all conscious of what she did after that. She just remembered hearing two gun shots and running. Running because they were dead. And she had killed them.   
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Ivy sat in her chair thinking about last night. She had spent all last night and that morning trying to make the police believe her side of Ethan and Gwen's murder although she was the one that killed them. Her story was that she was asleep and heard a gun shot fired, she then rushed in the bedroom to see both Ethan and Gwen lying in cold blood. The police were now searching for who did it.  
  
~*THE NIGHT BEFORE*~  
Ivy grew irritated as she heard the giggles of Ethan and Gwen. She hated Gwen, Ethan belonged with Theresa, and he was hurting her by cheating on her with Gwen. She didn't want Theresa to be hurt again after all the pain Theresa had already gone through. She decided that she was going to kill them. She had nothing to live for, Ethan wasn't the same and she had lost Sam to Grace. So what was she waiting for?   
  
She drove her chair into the library where she knew Julian kept not only wine, but guns. She scrambled around until she finally found one. Without any second thought or any hesitation she opened the door leading from the library to Ethan's room. There they were, making love. They couldn't see Ivy though, she was too far off in a corner. She stretched out the gun getting ready to fire when she was another figure standing at the other door. Theresa. "What is she doing here? Poor Theresa." she thought. She was about to call out to her when she realized that she had a gun in her hand and that she couldn't let Theresa see what she was about to do.   
  
She knew that Theresa couldn't see her so she planned to quickly fire and exit the room. Ivy paused and then with one swift, quick motion, she fired the gun twice, dropped it, and was gone.  
I hope you guys liked that chapter! I did. Nice twist. 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Theresa paced the floor at Fox's house. She nervously wrung her hands as she rethought Ethan and Gwens murder. If the police find out it was her, what would they do? She nervously swallowed. She'd probably be put to death! Why hadn't she thought of that before? "Oh my God! I'm going to die!" Theresa blurted out.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Theresa?" Fox asked as he ran over to her. He looked at her and reasurred her saying, "Oh, I see what it is. Look Theresa," he said holding her arms, "I know that you loved Ethan and now he's gone but I'm here for you, I can protect you too. Always remember that."   
  
"No Fox! You don't understand! I-" she started to say but Fox cut her off.  
  
"No, I do understand Theresa. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Fox whispered. "Drink this." he said handing her a glass of wine.  
  
Theresa flashed him a thankful smile and quickly drank down the wine. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the glass. It crashed to the floor and broke into pieces. It reminded her of the shots she fired at Ethan and Gwen the other night- when she killed them. "NO!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry Ethan! I just had to do it! I had do!" she began to sob.  
  
Fox quickly bent down and threw away the shreds of glass. He walked back over to Theresa and held her. "Shh. Its going to be ok. We'll find whoever did this, and when we do they'll get the lethal injection." he said confidently.  
  
Theresa felt that she was going to have a breakdown. What would Fox think of her when he found out that she had killed him? She couldn't bear to see the rejection in his eyes, just like she saw in Ethan's. Most importantly, what would her family think? Her mother would probably no longer think of her as her own daughter. Tears poured down Theresa's face and she violently shook.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Theresa. I love you so much." Fox whispered. He didn't realize that he told Theresa that he loved her until after he said it. He pulled Theresa away and stared into her eyes. "I mean it Theresa. I love you." he said.  
  
"Fox-" Theresa said.  
  
"I know, it might be a little to soon for you but its something that I've been wanting to say to you for a long time." he said.  
  
Theresa's eyes refilled with tears. "You won't love anymore after you realize what I've done." she whispered.  
  
"Ok Theresa. You've been acting weird about this whole Ethan thing. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Fox, I-" Theresa was interrupted by a knock on Fox's door. She sighed, mad at whoever was at the door for interrupting her when she was about to tell Fox that she killed Ethan.  
  
Fox opened the door and in came Chief Bennett and Luis. "Oh God. They know it was me." Theresa whispered to herself as she looked nervously at them.  
  
"Fox. Theresa." Chief Bennett said greeting them.  
  
Theresa forced a smile and bit her bottom lip. Luis walked over and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry sis."  
  
"Its ok." Theresa squeaked.  
  
"How can I help you?" Fox asked.  
  
"We wanted to know if you know anything about the murder of my son and Gwen." Sam said.  
  
"No, I don't." Fox said. "But Theresa might, after all she was dating Ethan."   
  
Theresa began to shake as Luis and Chief Bennett faced her. "Do you know of anything?" Chief Bennett asked her.  
  
"N-n-o." Theresa stuttered hiding her shaking hands behind her back.   
  
Chief Bennett smiled. "Well, thats all. I promise I'll keep you updated when we find any evidence at the scene." he said and Luis and Sam walked out of the door.  
  
Theresa took in a deep breath. That was a very close call.   
  
Fox turned around and faced Theresa. "Now," he began to say, "What were you about to tell me?"  
  
That I killed Ethan and Gwen Theresa thought. "Oh God! Oh God! I killed them! I murdered them! I didn't mean to! I wasn't think!" she screamed.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked questionably, taking a step towards her. He knew that she wasn't telling the truth, she couldn't be. He knew Theresa was a sweet person who didn't have it in her to kill anyone.  
  
As Fox took a step toward her Theresa pushed past him and ran out the door. She had to catch up with Chief Bennett and Luis. She had to tell them what she had done. They were just getting ready to pull off when they say Theresa running widly towards them. "Wait!" she yelled. "I do know about Ethan and Gwen's murder!"  
  
Sam and Luis quickly got out of the car and walked towards her, waiting for what she had to say.  
  
Oh God, I'm about tell them. What have I gotten myself into? Theresa thought. She gulped and looked up at Sam and Luis. She was about to tell them the truth. 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Fox stood in disbelief at what Theresa had just said. She said she killed Ethan and Gwen. He didn't believe her. Maybe she was so shocked that she didn't want to see the truth and somehow came to the conclusion that she killed them. Fox looked out the window as he saw her running towards the police car. "No." Fox thought, "I can't let her do this, I can't let her throw her life away like this. She didn't kill them. I KNOW she didn't. I've got to stop her." Without further hesitation Fox ran out of the open door towards them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you know about the murder, Theresa?" Sam asked Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked down to the ground and wiped the tears that blinded her eyes. "I know who did it. I know who killed them." she said.  
  
Luis saw the condition that Theresa was in and took a few steps over to her. "Who was it Theresa?" he asked.  
  
Theresa took in a deep breath as she looked into Luis's eyes, "It was-"  
  
"ME!" a voice yelled from behind.   
  
Theresa swung around, the voice sounded familiar, it sounded like...Fox's? Theresa threw a questioning glance at Fox. He didn't kill them! She did.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa and then looked back at Sam and Luis. "It was me. I killed them."  
  
Theresa stood in shock as Fox said he killed him. She wanted to yell that he didn't, that she killed them, but her lips didn't open. She just stood, and watch as they handcuffed Fox.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." Sam recited.  
  
"No Luis! Don't let him do this! Fox didn't kill them, I did! I killed them! Just don't hurt Fox!" Theresa screamed as she began to sob.  
  
Luis walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Shh, I know what it is. You feel Fox is the only person you have left that cares for you so you don't want to see him thrown in jail." he said.  
  
"No!" Theresa said backing away from Luis. "I killed them. And I have evidence." she ran over to her car and opened the truck. Sam, Luis, and Fox all stood confused as they saw Theresa pull out a gun from her trunk. She hesitated and walked slowly over to them. "There. There's the gun I killed them with." she cried.   
  
Sam looked at Luis and then at Fox. He slowly uncuffed Fox and walked over Theresa. He read her Miranda Rights to her as he put the cuffs on her hands. Theresa avoided looking in Luis and Fox's eyes. She knew that they were both shocked and disappointed at what she had done.   
  
"Theresa..." Fox whispered as Sam helped Theresa into the back of the cop car. It was the first time Theresa had ever seen Fox cry. It hurt her heart to know that she was the reason for him crying. Sam closed the door to the car and Theresa hung her head in shame the whole way to the police department. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
NOTE: This chapter is also longer then the rest because I'm going through all of the trials in one chapter. I'm not really good at this 'judge talk' so if I don't say somethings right, sorry!!  
"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Luis asked Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked up, shook her head no, and then looked back down to the floor.  
  
Luis shrugged and turned to Sam, "Ok Sam, she's all yours for questioning." He turned back to Theresa and gave her a smile as he closed the door.  
  
Theresa wanted to scream for Luis not to go, she was so scared in that dark, small room. She didn't want to remember what happened that night, it hurt her to remember.  
  
Sam cleared his throat. "So, the main question is why did you do it?" he questioned.  
  
Theresa wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She began to tremble as she spoke "B-because he was cheating on me with Gwen and I found them..."  
  
"Found them where?" he asked.  
  
"In his house, in his bed...They were- he was-" Theresa didn't finish her sentence and began to cry.   
  
Sam handed her a box of tissues. Theresa was such a good girl, he never thought he would see her end up in a situation like this. "How about I question you a little later, ok?" he said softly.   
  
Theresa nodded and stood as he helped her from her chair. She walked out of the room to find her family facing her-Pilar, Antonio, Luis, and Miguel. They probably hated her for what she had done.  
  
"Theresita, how could you? How could you do such a cold thing?" her mother automatically began to say as tension rose in between them.  
  
Theresa opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked down to the ground, too ashamed to look her mother in the face. Miguel reached over and placed a loving hand on his sisters shoulder. It comforted Theresa to know someone still cared about her.   
  
"Mijo!" Pilar snapped, "You must not ever go near your sister again! Not after what she's done, she took two innocent lives just because of the pain she felt in her life! You must never think of her as your sister again! That goes for you too Luis and Antonio!" she took one last look at Theresa, turned on her heel, and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Theresa was startled by her mothers speech. Her family couldn't abandon her! Not when she needed them the most! She wanted to run after her and tell her she was sorry, that she would do anything for her to forgive her. But her legs were frozen, and she just stood as she watched her brothers walk down the same path that their mother took. And Theresa knew she was now alone.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ivy was sitting down to her cup of coffee and toast when Julian walked in.  
  
"Good morning." he said happily.  
  
"Quit the act Julian. What's going on thats making you so happy?" she asked curtly.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Julian exclaimed and then laughed. He picked up the Harmony newspaper and handed it to Ivy. "Theresa was the one that killed Ethan and Gwen! Ah, I just love the drama! Who would have ever thought Theresa could do such a horrible thing?"  
  
Ivy nearly choked on her coffee when she read the headline. Theresa had turned herself in for the murder she hadn't committed! The murder that Ivy committed. No. Things didn't turn out the way she planned them. They were supposed to believe that Ethan and Gwen committed suicide! How would Theresa think that she killed them? "Well," she thought, "at least that means my butt is saved from being thrown into jail." She smirked and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa awaited nervously for Fox to come in and tell her it was time to go into the court room. Today was her arrainment and she was going to plead guilty. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." she said to herself. Then she heard a knock and Fox stuck his head through the door.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. She was so grateful for Fox, he was the only one who stood beside her even after the horrible truth came out. He didn't have a lot of experience as a lawyer but he was the only person Theresa could get to defend herself. Hank walked in and led Theresa into the court room. As she walked in the heads of all the Harmony citizens who filled the room turned to face Theresa. Some shook their heads in disbelief while some cried. She passed by Miguel who gave her a weak smile and then looked away. Luis, Antonio, and her mother didn't even turn towards her. Whitney sat next to Pilar with tears in her eyes as she comforted her. She too avoided Theresa's gaze.   
  
She sat down in the chair in front of the judge, "How do you plead?" he asked.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and then turned back to the judge. "Guilty." she said as the defeaning silence filled the air.  
  
Ivy shook her head at Theresa's plee. It was sad to see her plead guilty to something she didn't do. "Tell them Ivy. Tell them you were the one who killed Ethan and Gwen. It's all your fault." a voice whispered inside her head. Ivy shook her head to get rid of the voices.  
  
"Session adjourned. We will have recess until 9:30 A.M. tomorrow when the trial of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald begins." the judge said with a final blow of the gavel to the desk.   
  
Theresa stood from her chair and closed her eyes as the guards led her away.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"All rise." the officer said, "Court is now in session."  
  
Theresa took in a deep breath as the judge sat down at his podium. This was going to be a long day and she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.   
  
"Prosecution, please call your first witness to the stand." the judge said.  
  
"I call Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." the lawyer said looking at Theresa as she got up.  
  
"Good luck." Fox whispered to her.  
  
Theresa slowly made her way to the stand and took the oath. She sat down in the seat and tried to straighten herself up.   
  
"Theresa, am I not mistaken or had you and Ethan Winthrop been dating?" the prosecutor asked.  
  
Theresa gulped, "Yes. We were dating." she replied.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Before I went away last summer we had been dating for 4 months and then we broke up and got back together for 6 months." she slowly answered.  
  
"Why did you two break up?" he questioned.  
  
"Because he got married."  
  
"And he got married to Gwen Winthrop, am I right?" he asked throwing her an icy stare.  
  
"Y-yes." she replied.  
  
"What did you do when you found that Ethan and Gwen had gotten a divorce?"   
  
"Ethan asked me if I could give him a second chance." she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"And you said?"   
  
"I said yes." she whispered as the tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"When did you find out you were being used?" the lawyer asked.  
  
Theresa's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"  
  
He smiled and began to pace the floor, "Let me better clarify that for you. When did you find out Ethan was cheating on you with Gwen."  
  
Theresa hesitated for a moment and then answered the question, "A couple of months ago."  
  
"A couple of months ago which means you had plenty of time to carefully plan the murder of Ethan Winthrop and Gwen Hotchkiss." he concluded as he stopped in front of her. "No further questions your honor." he said taking his seat.  
  
"Defendant?" the judge asked.  
  
Fox shook his head, there were no questions he could ask Theresa to make her look not guilty. She was too stubborn to believe that she didn't kill them.  
  
"You may step down." the judge said to Theresa.  
  
Theresa gratefully nodded and headed back to her seat.  
  
"I now call Whitney Russell to the stand." the prosecutor said.  
  
Theresa watched Whitney as she sat down in the seat. Whitney looked at Theresa for a second and then looked away.   
  
"Whitney, how acquainted are you with Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald?" he asked.  
  
"Theresa is- well was, my best friend." Whitney replied as her sharp words cut deep into Theresa's heart.  
  
"Did you know anything about Theresa knowing about Ethan and Gwen's affair?"  
  
"Yes. I was the one who told her." Whitney said looking down.  
  
"How did she seem to react when you told her?"  
  
"Angry, sad, betrayed."  
  
"No further questions your honor. Your witness." he said looking at Fox.  
  
Fox got up and approached Whitney. "Knowing Theresa as well as you did, would you ever think that Theresa could committ such an act?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So what makes you believe that Theresa did in fact kill Ethan and Gwen?" Fox persisted.  
  
"Objection! Badgering the witness!" the prosecutor yelled.  
  
"Sustained, Mr. Crane, please re-state your question." the judge said sternly.  
  
"I will." he said hesitating, "Does Theresa tell you everything?"  
  
"Well, she did. I mean we were best friends." Whitney replied.  
  
"But she didn't say anything to you about wanting to kill Ethan or Gwen, did she?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"No further questions your honor." Fox said as he sat down. He leaned over to Theresa and whispered, "If we don't find something miracleous proving that you didn't kill Ethan and Gwen, we're screwed."  
  
Theresa sank down in her chair. She already knew that she was cooked, and there was nothing that could change that.  
  
"I call to the stand Ivy Winthrop." the prosecutor said.  
  
Ivy took in a deep breath as she stook the stand, praying that she wouldn't accidentally give away that she was the murderer.  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, when and where were you when your son was killed?" he asked.  
  
"I-I, was in the uh, I was in my bedroom." she said stumbling on her words. Nice going Ivy she scolded herself.  
  
"Did you hear the gunshots?"  
  
"No, Yes. Yes, I did." she replied kicking herself.  
  
Fox sat up in his seat and concentrated on his mother. Something was very fishy.  
  
"Did you ever see or hear Theresa come in or exit the house?" he asked.  
  
Ivy gulped and nervously looked around for an answer. "I, I don't remember."  
  
"Your witness."  
  
"Looks like we have our bait." Fox whispered to Theresa as he walked over to his mother.  
  
Theresa sat up in her seat, waiting to hear what Fox had.  
  
"Sorry if this question was asked already, but where were you when Ethan was killed?" he asked.  
  
"In-in, the kitchen." Ivy said, she forgot what she had said before.  
  
"Am I not mistaken or did you just tell the prosecutor that you were in your bedroom when he was murdered?"   
  
"I, I forgot."  
  
"And why did you forget? Is it something you're hiding for the court?"  
  
"Objection your honor! Badgering the witness!" the prosecutor said.  
  
"Mr. Crane, for the last time, please get to the point." the judge said.  
  
"Yes. How close were you to Gwen." Fox asked.  
  
"Not that very close even though she was married to my son for awhile."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I never really seemed to share any interests with her."  
  
"How did you feel when Ethan divorced her?"  
  
"Grateful. She really but my sons life through a living hell. She spent his money left and right. And she was the one who told the tabloids about Ethan's paternity."  
  
"How did you feel about Theresa?"  
  
"I think," Ivy said pausing looking over at Theresa, "I think that Theresa is a very wonderful girl and I am SHOCKED to think that she has done such a thing."  
  
"Remember, innocent until proven guilty." Fox said. "Now, how did you feel when you learned that Gwen was the one who gave the tabloids the truth?"  
  
"I felt angry."  
  
"Angry. Angry that she ruined your sons inheritance, ruined your reputation, or caused you too loose the man you love?"  
  
"Yes!" Ivy blurted.   
  
"So when you had your perfect chance you decided to kill them. You had nothing left to live for. Everything was lost to you. Everything."  
  
"Yes! Yes! It's true! I'm sorry Theresa, you were there when I was about to kill them, but I had to do it or I wouldn't have the guts later on!" she cried.  
  
The court room stirred and Theresa gasped at Ivy's response.   
  
"Order! Order in the court!" the judge said.  
  
"This is starting to make sense. I don't actually remember pulling the trigger..." she began to say to herself.  
  
"How did you do it?" Fox continued to questioned.  
  
"I, I took a gun from Julian's study and I, my God! I killed my own son! I killed, I killed Ethan! The one thing I shared with Sam! I ruined everything!" Ivy began to sob.  
  
"No further questions your honor." Fox said smiling to himself as he sat back down.  
  
"This court meeting is adjourned. The case of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in the murder of Ethan Winthrop and Gwen Hotchkiss is now dismissed. We will decide when the case of Ivy Winthrop will take place." the judge said banging down the gavel.   
  
Theresa couldn't believe it. She didn't kill Ethan and Gwen. It was Ivy. It was like all of the pieces of the puzzle were now fitting together! She was going to live! She wasn't going to be in jail! Theresa jumped out of her seat and screached as she pulled Fox into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"No problem, I knew you didn't do it." Fox replied.  
  
"And thank you for that too. Thank you for having faith in me and being there for me when no one else was. I will never forget that." she said sincerely to him.  
  
He smiled and pulled Theresa into a hug. Maybe now there was hope for them. Please let there be he silently prayed. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
NOTE: I like writing longer chapters more than writing more than one so this chapter is long!  
Theresa finally pulled away from Fox and straightened out her clothes. She looked down at the puke orange jail outfit. She couldn't wait to get out of it and to get into something more fashionable. Fox cleared his throat and Theresa looked up to see her family and Whitney approaching. She suddenly began to feel a mix of emotions; anger, sadness, and loneliness.   
  
Pilar was the first one to say something, "Theresa, I am so sorry." she said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
Theresa wanted to say she forgave her and to squeeze her tight, but she couldn't forget how her own mother turned her back on her, how her whole family, even her best friend she had known her whole life. "For what?" Theresa responded coldy, "For leaving me alone when I needed you the most? For turning your back on me even though I'm your daughter?"  
  
"Theresa." Fox said grabbing her arm, trying to calm her down, but Theresa loosened herself from his grasp.  
  
"No, Fox." she said to him.  
  
Fox looked at her and saw that he needed to back off because she was steaming. He had never seen her this angry before.  
  
Theresa turned back to her family and kept talking, "Mama, you ALWAYS, CONSTANTLY talked about how we needed to 'stick together as a family' and 'be there for one another', but where were you? Huh? That's what I want to know, where were you?" she said, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face. "And you," she said turning to Whitney, "you're supposed to be my best friend. We're supposed to be there for each other through thick and thin. Oh, but I forgot, we WERE best friends, excuse me for the mistake." she said sarcastically.  
  
Whitney along with Theresa's family stood not knowing what to say. They felt convicted by every single thing she had said to them.  
  
"Fox, let's get out of here." Theresa said, and she and Fox walked out leaving everyone stunned behind them. Theresa waited for awhile to see if they would come after her, to see if they truly cared about her. She finally left with Fox because no one came.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fox watched Theresa as she ate a cheeseburger. Questions began to fill his head and he couldn't stop himself from asking her. "Theresa," he began quietly, "what was that all about in there?"  
  
Theresa licked her lips and looked at Fox. "What do you mean what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, why did you go off on your family and Whitney like that? At least they saw what they did was wrong and apologized." Fox said. He winced as he saw the look on Theresa's face after he said that sentence. He wished that he could have taken it back because it look like she was very pissed.  
  
Theresa played with the lettuce on her wrapper as she composed her response, "Its not about whether they apologized or not, Fox. You don't know what its like to be rejected by your own family! To feel unloved and unwanted! I had every right to go off the way I did, and if you have a problem with that why don't you go join them." she said icily.  
  
Fox's anger began to rise. HE didn't know what it felt like to be rejected? "No, see, first of all Theresa, get your facts straight. I KNOW what it feels like to be rejected by my own family. By my own MOTHER. To never feel real love from anyone. You think you've got it bad, but at least your family has apologized to you." he said. He got up from the table and picked up his trash. "I'll be outside when you're ready to leave." he said with an angry tone.  
  
Theresa took a long sip of her soda. She had forgotten about how things were with Fox's mother and his family. She wished she didn't say what she said. She hated seeing him angry at her, seeing him leave her. And the feeling she got when he left... "I think I'm in love with Fox." she whispered to herself, "I love Fox Crane." She quickly got up from the table and went off to find Fox.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Fox sat inside his car and drummed his fingers on the wheel. He was so angry with Theresa but he loved her so much. It was true what he said though, about not feeling real love from anyone. He wanted Theresa's love, but all of it was for Ethan even though he was now gone. Fox's thoughts were interuppted as Theresa opened the door to his car and sat down in the seat beside him. He reached over to turn the car on, but Theresa put her hand on top of his. An immediate electric shock went through his body and he shivered at her touch. He looked up at her to see what she had to say.  
  
"Fox," she began slowly, "look, I'm really sorry about what I said in there..."  
  
"No. Its ok. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you like I did." he said.  
  
"No, seriously. I-I wasn't thinking about how the same thing happened to you. Fox, I really am truly sorry." she said as sincerity filled her beautiful eyes.  
  
Fox looked into her eyes and saw that she was genuinely sorry. He couldn't remove his eyes for her, they were so captivating.   
  
Theresa shivered at the way Fox was looking at her. She had never felt something so strong, not even with Ethan. Theresa broke their gaze and looked down at her hands. "Fox, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok." he said waiting for what she had to tell him.  
  
"When you said that you never felt real love from anyone..." she began, "you were wrong." she said looking at him boldly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Fox asked.  
  
"Because you have my love." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Fox's heart jumped at what she said. "I do?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. I, I don't know how I couldn't have felt this earlier. I mean, when Ethan first let me go I felt so empty inside. But you, you were the one to help through it all and you made me feel alive again. I guess I missed the feeling of being loved so much that I went back to him, but you were still there for me, and you were the only one who stood by me at the trial." she paused and put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes, "I love you Fox." she whispered.  
  
Even though he wasn't a very emotional person Fox's eyes filled with tears, "And I love you Theresa."  
  
Theresa gently smiled and slowly put her lips against his. Her heart began to dance as she tasted his kiss. Their kisses became more intensified and Fox began to kiss her nose gently. "Gosh you're so beautiful." he murmured, kissing her lips again.  
  
As she kissed him Theresa made a pledge to herself. "I will never, ever let Fox Crane out of my life." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Theresa heard a knock her door and looked up to see Fox walk in. She smiled and then cleared her throat, "How may I help you today Mr. Crane?"  
  
"Yes," he said pausing to run his hands along her desk, "I need you to scheldule me an appointment with Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald tonight at 7:00 p.m." he said playfully.  
  
"Done. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. A kiss." he said pulling her closer to him and there lips locked as shock shot through their bodies.   
  
Theresa suddenly pulled away, "Whoa." she said shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox said looking at her concerned.  
  
"Nothing," she said smiling, "nothing at all, its just that was strong." she said looking down.  
  
"It was. I've never felt anything like it." Fox agreed. Theresa blushed as he continued, "I've kissed a girl- I've kissed girls. I just haven't felt this...this moment, when I kiss you, everything around me becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is me and you. And I realize that you are the only person I'm supposed to kiss for the rest of my life. And for one moment I get this amazing gift. And I wanna laugh and I wanna cry, 'cause I feel so lucky that I've found you, and so scared that you'll go away all at the same time."*  
  
A tear fell from Theresa's eye as she gazed into Fox's. "You don't have to worry Fox, I'll never go away."   
  
Fox was about to pull her into a kiss when they heard a knock on her door. Theresa wiped her face and pulled down her clothes. "Come in."  
  
"Fox, I-" a familar voice started to say, but paused in midsentence when they saw Theresa. "Theresita?" the voice said.  
  
Theresa turned around to see her mom standing in the doorway. Theresa was about to hug her when she realized that she was still angry with her. "Hi." she said as coldly as she could.  
  
Pilar winced at the distant tone in her daughters voice. She wish she could make things up to Theresa and be a family again.   
  
"Well," Fox said breaking the ice between them, "what were you about to say Pilar?"  
  
Pilar shifted her gaze from Theresa to Fox and then looked down at her hands, "Well I-I just was going to ask for, uh, your help in getting my daughter to forgive me." She ended looking up at Theresa.  
  
Fox looked from Pilar to a shaking Theresa. "Theresa's here now so I guess you'll have to do it on your own. I need to use the restroom!" he said smiling to himself. He kissed Theresa and walked out. He hoped she and Pilar would work things out, he didn't want to see her torn from her family.  
  
Theresa for the first time ever felt uneasy around her mother. She turned around looking at her desk, maybe it would help her to come up with the words to say.  
  
"Theresa, I'm very sorry about what happened." Pilar began, and continued, "I know I always talked about us as a family sticking together, but I just felt so hurt when you admitted to the murder of Ethan and Gwen. I raised you your whole life to be a loving and caring person- which you are- and just to have the thought that you were a murderer...it hurt me to the core. It hurt so much that I wasn't even thinking straight when I rejected you as my daughter. If you don't forgive me, I understand but I just want you to know that I love you very much and if you ever have a second thought we'll all be waiting at home for you."  
  
Theresa looked into her mothers eyes and saw that she was true and sincere about what she had just said. "Oh Mama." she cried, rushing into her mothers arms. "It's ok, I forgive you." she said through tears. For minutes mother and daughter stood in an embrace, not wanting to ever let go.  
  
*Speech from 'Never Been Kissed'  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Theresa paniced as the doorbell rang. Fox was there to pick her up for their date and she was even ready!   
  
"Theresa!" Pilar shouted up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be there soon!" she yelled back as she ran around the room looking for her shoes. Pilar had been very understanding when Theresa told her that she was dating Fox although Pilar wasn't that fond of the Cranes. Theresa told her that Fox was different, that he actually had a heart. She slipped her foot into her shoe and walked down the stairs.  
  
Fox looked up to see a goddess gliding down the stairs. His goddess, he thought, smiling to himself. Theresa looked so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless, red, mini dress with white flower print on it. Her hair was shiny, soft, and curly.  
  
"Fox." Theresa said interrupting him, "I'm ready."  
  
"Oh oh, yeah!" he said smiling at Pilar as he opened the door for Theresa.  
  
"Have a good time!" Pilar shouted after them.  
  
Oh we will, Fox said, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to give Theresa his surpise.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Theresa was looking at her menu, deciding what she was going to eat when she noticed Fox was staring at her. She slowly looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Have I told you yet how gorgeous you look tonight?" he asked.  
  
Theresa chuckled, "Yes, about one million times!"  
  
"Well now you've heard it one million and one times!" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Theresa smiled and handed the waitress her menu as they placed their orders. "Fox, I want to thank you." she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For pushing me like you did to listen to my mother's apology. If it wasn't for you I would have never had the guts to apologize to her myself." she said.  
  
"I did it because I love you. I don't want to see you and your family on bad terms. I know how strong your family is and how important it is to you, and I just don't want to see you guys seperated." Fox said.  
  
Theresa smiled and reached across the table to kiss him. "I love you." she said with everything she had in her.  
  
"I love you too." he murmured, stroking her hand.   
  
The rest of the dinner was perfect. Fox grew increasingly nervous as it was time for Theresa's suprise. He had brought her to a balcony overlooking the beach. It was so beautiful, the moon reflected its light onto the endless sea. Fox looked at Theresa and decided it was time. "I have a suprise for you." he said brushing her arm.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" she asked nearly jumping with excitement.   
  
"It's something valuable." he hinted.  
  
"Hmm." Theresa said thinking. "Is it a bracelet?" she asked.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Theresa's smile dropped, "Then what is it?"  
  
"It's this." Fox said, pulling out a black box and opening it. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a huge diamond. Theresa gasped as Fox dropped to his knee. "Theresa, when I first met you, you completely captured me. Your eyes, your hair...your beautiful smile. You just have everything that a guy would be lucky to find in just one girl. You opened my eyes to what love was truly about and taught me how it really feels. You taught me to dream, you taught me to be strong, and you taught me to love. And there is no one else in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. Theresa, will you marry me?" he asked, his heart beating as he waited for her answer.  
  
Theresa thought for a couple of seconds, and then gave him her answer. "No." she said, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Fox shook his head, he didn't think he heard Theresa clearly. "W-what?" he stammered.  
  
"I said I can't marry you." she replied.  
  
Everything around Fox became blurry as his worst nightmare became true, Theresa had rejected his proposal.  
  
"I mean, not now." she said.  
  
That made Fox feel a little better, but he was still shaken up that Theresa hadn't accepted his proposal. "Oh, that's fine." he managed to get out.  
  
Theresa nodded and began to walk away. She was almost near the door when she stopped in her tracks. She had a flashback of when she had her chance for Ethan to call off the wedding to Gwen, but she blew it. Why was she telling Fox she couldn't marry him now? She loved him so very much, what was she doing? "No Theresa," she said to herself, "you may have blew it with Ethan but I will NOT let you blow it with Fox." She took a deep breath, turned around, and walked back over to Fox. She winced as she saw Fox leaning against the railing. He looked hurt, like someone had stabbed a knife in his heart. It made Theresa love him even more. "Fox-" she began.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I have to drive you home don't I?" he said icily.  
  
"Fox." she repeated, walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said it was too soon for us to get married. Yes Fox. Yes I'll marry you!" she said excitedly.  
  
Fox took in a sigh of relief, Theresa was going to marry him after all. He wanted to make sure he was hearing straight, "Really?" he asked, "You'll marry me?"  
  
Theresa nodded as she jumped into his arms. "Oh Fox, this is going to be so great. Me and you. Us. A family!" she said beaming.  
  
Fox let out a small laugh, "Yeah, a family." he said. "A family." he repeated over and over to himself inside his head. He had never really known what a true family was, but he was going to make sure that his family would be nothing like the family he grew up in.   
  
"I love you." Theresa whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Fox answered and he closed his eyes as Theresa melted into his arms.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Theresa yawned as the bright, warm sun shined through her window. She looked over at her clock to see that it was 10 A.M. "Oh my, I must have been really tired from last night." she said to herself. She smiled as she remembered last night with Fox. She looked down at her ring finger and smiled even wider. She was going to marry Fox! But how was she going to tell her family? As she took a shower, Theresa decided that she would just wait a while to tell them, just to see how they took things with her dating Fox. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Luis reading the town newspaper. "Morning!" she chirped.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Somebody's happy." he said without glancing up from the gossip column.  
  
"Hmm, who could that be?" Theresa said playfully, punching Luis on the arm.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! What do you have on your hand? A lethal diamond or something?" he said jokingly.  
  
Theresa froze, he hadn't seen her ring had he? "What do you mean?" she said smoothly as she opened the refridgerator.  
  
"I was just saying that where you hit me hurt so bad as if you have a knife on your finger or something." he repeated.  
  
"Oh." Theresa said relieved, letting out a small chuckle. She was opening the cabinet to get a glass when Luis suddenly came up behind her and touched her hand.  
  
"What's this?" Luis questioned as Theresa froze stiff with fear.  
  
Theresa turned around and looked at Luis trying to gather the words to say.  
  
"Were you and Ethan supposed to get married before he was murdered?" he asked.  
  
"No." Theresa said.  
  
"Then why do you have an engagement ring on your finger?" He asked interrogating her.  
  
"I-" Theresa began, but was cut off.  
  
"There you are!" Fox said walking into the kitchen. He then stopped when he saw Luis and Theresa, "Whoa, what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
Luis looked at Theresa and took his arm from around her wrist. "Nothing, just trying to get to the bottom of something." Luis replied.  
  
Theresa gulped and threw Fox a worried glance.   
  
"The bottom of what?" Fox asked, not catching Theresa's gaze.  
  
"Why she's wearing an engagement ring on her finger when she's not dating anyone." Luis said.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Fox said casting a hurt look at Theresa.  
  
Theresa felt a deep pang in her heart as she saw the hurt in Fox's eyes. It was so strong that she looked down to the kitchen floor.  
  
"Tell me what?" Luis questioned, "What's going on here?"  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and took a step towards Luis, "Luis, Fox and I are dating. We're going to get married."  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Luis bellowed.  
  
"That's right, Theresa and I are getting married." Fox said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Luis said.  
  
Theresa gasped, "Luis! Wha-Why?" she asked.  
  
"Cranes are no good! The only reason why I tolerated Ethan was because he wasn't a real Crane! But Fox, he has real Crane blood in him. I knew I should have never let him set foot near you! All the Cranes do is take your heart and throw it away like a piece of trash!" Luis yelled.  
  
"What? Like Sheridan did to you? Don't blame what happened between you and Sheridan on the love that Fox and I have. I love Fox, Luis, and there is nothing that can stop that love for him. Fox is a good man, I know he will never hurt me." Theresa said.  
  
Fox smiled to himself as he watched Theresa stand up to her brother. She looked awfully cute when she was angry.  
  
Luis stepped back as if someone had thrown a stone at him. It enraged him that Theresa had made accusations like she did about him and Sheridan. "Well it looks like something is coming in between you two getting married. Me. I won't allow." Luis said putting his foot down on the issue. "This discussion is over." he said, beginning to walk away, but Theresa grabbed his arm.  
  
"No it is not." she said firmly. "I love Fox, and I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not."  
  
Luis turned around and looked Theresa in her eye, "Well then don't expect me to be at your wedding." he said. With those final words, Luis picked up his keys and headed for the police station, leaving a trembling Theresa behind him. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Did, did Luis just say what I thought he said?" Theresa asked in complete shock.  
  
Fox nodded and pulled Theresa into his arms seeing the state that she was in. "Yeah baby. I'm sorry." he whispered as he held her close.  
  
Theresa suddenly pulled away and looked at Fox, "But no! He HAS to be there! I can't get married without Luis!" Theresa cried.  
  
"What do you mean you can't get married without Luis?" Pilar's voice said behind them.  
  
Theresa turned around to see Pilar and Miguel looking curiously at her and Fox. Theresa looked at them and Fox and then began to cry. She was scared to tell them, what if they refused to be at her wedding to Fox like Luis did?  
  
"Theresa? Are you ok?" Miguel said walking over to comfort his sister.  
  
"No." Theresa said in between sobs.  
  
"Fox, for the love of God, tell me what's going on!" Pilar demanded.  
  
"I, Theresa and I are engaged to get married." Fox said nervously.  
  
"Well," Pilar said grabbing a kitchen chair, "now I see why you said Luis won't be at your wedding, you know how he feels about the Cranes." she paused and took Theresa out of Miguel's into her arms. "You don't have to worry about me not being there, Theresita. I promise I'll be there to watch mi mija walk down the aisle. I know Fox is a fine young man." she said looking at Fox.  
  
Theresa sighed in relief at her mothers word. "Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise." Pilar said continuing to comfort her.  
  
"I promise that I will be there too, Theresa. How could I miss my sisters wedding?" Miguel said letting out a soft laugh.  
  
Theresa looked up at Miguel and smiled. "Thank you." she said, "Thank you both."  
  
Pilar and Miguel smiled and pulled Theresa into an embrace. "Come over here you, you're going to be apart of our family soon." Pilar said to a grinning Fox.  
  
Fox slightly hesitated and then joined the group hug. The Lopez-Fitzgerald family, except Luis, had treated him as one of their own. They taught him what a real family was about just as Theresa had taught him what true love was.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Theresa paused and then finally knocked on the Russells door. She needed to apologize to Whitney. She hated not having her best friend.   
  
TC opened the door and was shocked to see Theresa standing there. "W-well hello Theresa! What brings you here?" he said inviting her inside.  
  
"I just came to talk to Whitney." she said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Okay, she's upstairs in her room." TC said as if he were surpised.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said, making her way up the stairs. So many memories flooded her mind. When they were younger they bounded up these stairs into her room to talk abut clothes, guys, and Whitney's favorite sport, tennis. Theresa took in a deep breath and knocked on Whitney's door.  
  
Whitney must've thought she was Simone because when she opened the door she began to say, "Look Simone, I told you already that Chad and I are-THERESA?" she exclaimed not believing her eyes.  
  
"In living color." Theresa said uneasily. Whitney was still frozen at the door with shock that she continued to talk, "May I come in, or is now not a good time?"  
  
"Uh, um, No!" she said opening the door, "Come in!" She led Theresa into her room and pulled out a chair for Theresa to sit down on.  
  
They both were very nervous and were looking around, trying to find how to start their conversation.  
  
Theresa finally worked up the courage and said something, "How are things going between you and Chad?"   
  
Whitney looked up and then back down at her feet. "It's, it's going okay. Simone...Simone found out about us and now she hates me. Chad, I and my parents sat down and talked and they said its fine for me to see Chad, just try to avoid Simone seeing us together."  
  
"That must feel really bad- for your sister to hate you because you're in love with the same guy she is." Theresa said sympathetically.  
  
Whitney nodded her head and looked up at Theresa, "Yeah, it does. Sometimes I hate myself for doing this to her and think about breaking it off with Chad, but I love him you know?"  
  
"I understand." Theresa said thinking about Fox.  
  
"I bet you do, with the whole Ethan thing..." Whitney said drifting off.  
  
Theresa cleared her throat, "Um, about the Ethan thing-" she began.  
  
"No! You shouldn't have to apologize, I should be the one apologizing!" Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"No, I need to apologize to you." Theresa argued.  
  
Whitney shook her head and covered her ears, "I won't hear of it." she said uncovering them, "Look, you would have never said the things you said if I hadn't acted the way that I did when I testified."  
  
"N-" Theresa said, but was cut off again.  
  
Whitney held up her hand, "I am so sorry for that, Theresa. I should have believed that you didn't kill Ethan and Gwen whether you admitted to it or not. And everything that you said to me was true, I needed to hear that."  
  
"No, its ok Whitney. Lets just forget about it, ok?" she asked.  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
"So, are we friends again?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No." Whitney said, "We're BEST friends again." she smiled.  
  
Theresa returned her a smile and they both hugged each other. "And who would be a better maid of honor at my wedding than my best friend?" Theresa said.  
  
"Huh? Your wedding? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Whitney exclaimed.  
  
Theresa nodded grinning from ear to ear, "Yup. To Fox." she said smiling.  
  
Whitney screamed and twirled Theresa around. "Girl, I've been waiting so long for you to finally see that Fox is PERFECT for you!"   
  
"What's going on in here?" Eve said, swinging open the door. She saw Theresa and said, "Hi Theresa!"  
  
Theresa let go of Whitney, "Hi Mrs. Russell!"  
  
"Now, what exactly are you screaming about?" Eve asked Whitney.  
  
Whitney nudged Theresa for her to tell Eve the good news.  
  
"I'm getting married!" Theresa said excitedly.  
  
"You are? And who is the lucky man I might ask?" Mrs. Russell asked.  
  
"FOX CRANE!!" Whitney screamed before Theresa could.  
  
Eve smiled, "Well congratulations Theresa. Make sure you we're the first ones for you to send an invitation to!"  
  
"Of course!" Theresa said smiling.  
  
Eve nodded and left the two happy girls alone to plan a wedding. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Butterflies began in Theresa's stomach. Today was the big day! She was finally getting married to the man she loved, Fox. She couldn't wait to walk down that aisle and become Mrs. Foxworth Crane. She willingly would give up her last name for his because once she said her vow he became half of her and her responsibility to love and to comfort at all times.   
  
"Theresa?" Whitney said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Theresa turned around with a huge grin on your face, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, he still isn't here yet. I looked throughout the whole church and there was no sign of him." Whitney said sympathetically, reaching out to comfort Theresa.  
  
Theresa's smile instantly dropped and the butterflies were gone. Luis had kept his word, there was no sign of him yet at the wedding. "He'll be here." she said, forcing a smile onto her face. She hoped that her words were true.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Luis looked at the kitchen clock and fiddled with his hands. Theresa was supposed to get married soon and he wasn't there. "That's all because she's marrying a Crane. What does she see in Cranes?" Luis said to himself. The Cranes had destroyed his fathers life and affected any citizen of Harmony that they came in touch with. He didn't even want to think about how the Crane name would destroy Theresa- it would destroy her values, her morals, everything Pilar had taught them. It might even be strong enough to tear her apart from her family. Luis looked around for something to do, he couldn't just sit their and gloat about his sisters wedding if there was nothing he could do about it. He decided to be a snoop and look around in Theresa's room. She would never forgive him if she found out, but who said she was going to find out? He rummaged around through her drawers until he found her journal. She was a grown woman but she still kept a journal. Luis chuckled to himself, Theresa was such a dreamer. She deserved the best- better than a Crane. He sat down onto her bed, opened her journal, and began to read.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Mi mija! It's time!" Pilar said motioning for Theresa to come into the lobby.   
  
Theresa grinned at Whitney and made her way out of the door. She stopped in front of Pilar who gave her a quick squeeze and got in line behind her bridesmaids.  
  
"You look great, Theresa." Antonio said as he took her right arm in his, he was going to walk her down the aisle.   
  
Pilar slipped through the doors into the sanctuary and cued the pianoist.   
  
Theresa took in a deep breath as Kay, followed by Charity and Whitney walked down the aisle and reached the altar. "This is it." she whispered to herself. All eyes were on her and she began to walk. Her heart pounded as she locked as with Fox, the man she loved, the man she was going to marry. Then Luis's name popped back into her mind and she broke their gaze to search through the congregation, but there was no Luis. He didn't come, he stood by his word. "He's just a little late, that's all Theresa." she said reassuring herself. Before she knew it she was standing at the altar exchanging vows with Fox, but still no Luis.  
  
"If anyone here today has a reason why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.  
  
Theresa turned around to see if Luis had come in yet, but he hadn't. She then whispered something to Fox, threw Whitney her bouquet, picked up her dress, and began to run down the aisle. The crowd gasped and Theresa turned around. "Everybody, stay where you are!" she yelled. She turned around and picked up her skirt once again and ran out of the church building. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Luis sat on the edge of Theresa's bed when a voice interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, get out here right now!" the voice said.   
  
Theresa? He thought, she was supposed to be at her wedding to Fox. Luis ran out of her room and flung open the front door to see her standing in the yard in her wedding dress. "Theresa...you look beautiful...But aren't you supposed to be getting married right now?"  
  
"Yes I am, but I'm not getting married without you Luis." Theresa said stubbornly.  
  
"Well then you're not getting married, theres no way I'm going to watch you marry some Crane." Luis said angrily.  
  
"Luis! Fox is a good man! Why can't you put your differences aside about him being a Crane and just get to know him as FOX, not as a Crane. Trust me, he's nothing like the rest of them, I promise." Theresa argued.  
  
Luis just stood there and shook his head.  
  
"Well, looks like this is going to take a while." Theresa said. "I am going to stand right here in this front yard, in my wedding dress, on my wedding day and rot until you say you'll come to the wedding."  
  
Luis chuckled, "Don't be so stubborn Theresa."  
  
"You're the one who's being stubborn. I'll stand out here till winter if I have to!" Theresa said seriously.  
  
Luis's smile faded, "You aren't serious are you?" he asked. He then looked at Theresa and found his answer. "Ok, ok. I'll come, its just going to take me a while to like this Crane."  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Fox, right." Luis mumbled.   
  
Theresa smiled, tossed Luis the keys, and they drove off back to the church for the wedding.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father Lonigan said to an anxious Theresa and Fox.  
  
Fox threw back Theresa's veil and gave her one long passionate kiss. They turned around and walked down the aisle as everyone applauded. Everyone became a blur to them because only they were there, only the two of them mattered. They were happily chatting at the reception when Luis proposed a toast.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Luis asked standing up. "Most of you all know that before now I would have protested to my little sister marrying a Crane, no offense." he added looking at Julian and Sheridan. "But the most brave, and stubborn woman visited me today and taught me once more that family sticks together through everything even during a marriage that you don't want to happen. That woman was my sister. Fox, take good care of my sister or I really will kill you."   
  
Everyone laughed, but Fox fidgeted in his seat because he knew Luis meant it.  
  
"So, a toast to love and new beginnings." Luis said.  
  
"To love and new beginnings." Fox and Theresa said together. They both drank from their glasses and kissed each other. It was a new beginning. 


End file.
